


A Completely True Fairytale About An Archangel, A God and Some Brown Stuff

by oneiriad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chocolate, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says in the title...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Completely True Fairytale About An Archangel, A God and Some Brown Stuff

Once upon a time there was an archangel. Gabriel was his name. Except possibly his name was Loki and he was a god. Sort of. Or maybe he was both. I forget.

Anyway, once upon a time Gabriel (or Loki, whatever) was travelling. He'd seen the Middle East, of course, early on, and then he'd spent a lot of time in the lands that would one day be referred to as Scandinavian, and that had been fun, but now he'd like to see a bit more. So he went east and danced with monkeys and foxes, and he went south to sit at a spider's fire, and then west, to play with coyotes and ravens.

It was a raven that suggested he journey south again, to the sun-drenched lands, and because he had nothing better to do, he did. Why not, right? After all, it's not like archangels don't have the time to indulge silly whims.

So, south, to the isthmus, and there he met a god - well, quite a few, but there was this one in particular - a god of proud warriors and greedy merchants. Now, normally Gabriel did not actually get along with such deities. And when I say he did not get along, I mean he'd usually prank them and do his level best to humiliate them in front of their fellow deities and favoured worshipers. He couldn't help himself, he really couldn't. He just had to.

Except this god - well, when he met Gabriel, he offered him something - something strange and brown and frankly, not particularly appetizing to look at. Quite the opposite, actually.

So, to make a long story short, while most of the friends that Gabriel made was of the tricksier persuasion, then Ek Chuah always did have a very special place in his heart. Well, maybe his heart. They do say something about the way to the heart going through the stomach, right? Don't look at me like that, anatomy was never my strong point.

Anyway, didn't you have a chocolate cake to get out of the oven right about now?


End file.
